


A Vulcan and Two Humans Walk Into A Bar

by haitchem



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haitchem/pseuds/haitchem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>re-post of an entry for Star Trek Flashfic 'Family Challenge' on DW back in June 2009</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Vulcan and Two Humans Walk Into A Bar

**Author's Note:**

> re-post of an entry for Star Trek Flashfic 'Family Challenge' on DW back in June 2009

A Vulcan and two Humans walk into a bar.

The Vulcan says “My son does not esteem me beyond filial duty. I did not defend him openly against the racism he suffered. He believes that I abandoned him and his mother, uncaring. We are strangers related by blood.”

The younger Human says “My Daddy loves me but not enough to stay near me. He and Momma hate each other so much. I’m getting older and he doesn’t see me grow up. We’re becoming strangers.”

The older Human says “My son doesn’t love me. I grieved for his father so much I neglected to show him how much he was loved and now we’re strangers.” She looks at her companions wryly “Here’s to family.”

No one drinks.

 

X-X-X-X-X-X

 

A Vulcan and two Humans walk into a bar.

The Vulcan says “I have never seen the need for recreation to include dark rooms, strident music and over consumption of intoxicants.”

The older Human says “Stick it in your ear, boy. We’re celebrating the best crew in the Fleet, dammit! Five years of terror and near death experiences and saving the galaxy, all of which usually seem to happen at the same time. Damn straight we need a drink.”

The younger Human says “Raise your glasses, gentlemen.” He looks at his companions wryly “Here’s to family.”

They drink.


End file.
